Un incomodo día de pesca
by Black Heart-Grey
Summary: Después del regreso de la luna de miel de Christian y Ana, Elliot decide organizar un día de pesca con su cuñado y hermano, la cual no resulta del todo bien, finalmente Christian y Ethan tienen una interesante charla sobre Ana y Mía ¿Que resultara de todo esto?


Ethan Pov.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que odias a Elliot realmente, había organizado una especie de viaje de chicos, y para mi desgracia Christian estaba incluido, no me desagradaba, por supuesto que no, pero desde hace un par de semanas él me había estado mirando de una manera extraña cada vez que me veía, sus ojos grises me perseguían y eso me tenia bastante inquieto, pero Kate me había convencido de que viniera y aquí estaba yo en unas de las propiedades del multimillonario Christian Grey apunto de irme de pesca con él y Elliot.

"Hey, Ethan." Oí a mis espaldas mientras subía a la camioneta la caja de los sebos que había tomado del garaje.

"¿Si?" Respondí a Elliot quien me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, cosa que sin duda no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Hombre lamento esto, pero no puedo ir contigo y Christian de pesca" Se disculpo y me sentí palidecer, eso nos dejaba a mi y a él solos en medio de la nada.

"¿Me estás hablando jodidamente enserio , Elliot?" Se que mi voz salió dos octavas más alta de lo normal, pero realmente no quería estar a solas con Christian, sus miradas suspicaces cada vez que yo estaba cerca de su esposa me ponían nervioso, y más aun por la casi relación que tengo con su hermana menor, esto era realmente malo.

"Lo siento de verdad, hombre, pero tengo cosas que hacer con Kate en la ciudad" Respondió a mi pregunta anterior con un leve encogimiento de hombros, dio una sonrisa de despedida mientras palmeaba mi espalda. "Christian no es tan malo" Se río por su estúpida broma, pero yo sabía que no era así, esas miradas que me daba me hacían sentir como si fuese un venado y el un león a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

"Nos vemos Ethan" Se despidió dejándome allí parado junto a la camioneta…

Un par de minutos mas tardes estaba intentando encontrar una excusa coherente para poder decirle a Christian que no podía ir con él al dichoso viaje de pesca pero nada se me ocurría, intentaba mantener una postura dura que no denotara mi nerviosismo o peor aún mi temor, pero de nada sirvió ya que una voz –La que tanto temía oír- Me hizo dar un respingo.

"¿Listo para irnos Ethan?" Murmuro Christian con voz suave y pausada, no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción, solo asentí y me subí al lado del copiloto de la camioneta en total silencio.

El viaje hacia el lago fue terrible, la tensión entre nosotros se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el silencio sepulcral que había en el interior de la camioneta solo era interrumpido por los ruidos del exterior, parecía que iba directamente hacia mi muerte y literalmente así lo sentía.

Después de un par de minutos y unas cuantas miradas de soslayo de parte de Christian detuvo la camioneta y me sentí palidecer, estaba algo asustado, igual que una nenita, sin duda Ana estaría muriéndose de la risa o saldría con un par de bromas que me harían enfadarme con ella y probablemente quedarme mirando esa hermosa luz que aparecía en sus ojos azules cada vez que reía.

Un carraspeo me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y vi que era Taylor, el hombre de confianza de Christian, su postura era bastante intimidante aun que su vestimenta no fuera acorde con esta, al menos en esta ocasión, una camisa polo y unos vaqueros oscuros acompañados de unos zapatos era difícilmente algo en lo que se le veía habitualmente, pero decidí ignorar eso mientras bajaba de la camioneta y me dirigía hacia donde estaba Christian, parado aún lado de un embarcadero esperando por mi. ¿Por qué mierda había accedido a esto? Probablemente este hombre este pensando en cual sea la mejor manera de ahogarme y hacerlo parecer como un accidente; algo debió ver en mi expresión por que sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura, estaba algo intimidado, pero con un suspiro imperceptible –O al menos eso espere yo – Di unos cuantos pasos seguros en su dirección y sonreí antes de subir.

Después de un par de minutos y alejándonos con gran rapidez del embarcadero en un bote a motos Christian lo detuvo y comenzó a arreglar su caña de pescar, realmente no podía creer que estuviese aquí con un multimillonario hombre de negocios y no hubiese salido una palabra de mis labios, tome mi caña de pescar mientras pensaba en como iniciar una conversación con él, hasta que pregunté lo primero que vino a mi cabeza.

" Así que… Usted tiene un helicóptero" Aún que fue un error por que la pregunta fue realmente estúpida ¿Quién dijo que lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza era una idea brillante para una conversación? El que lo dijo debía ser un real estúpido.

Christian se volteo a mirarme realmente desconcertado. Por supuesto que poseía un helicóptero, era un hombre realmente rico y además lo había mencionado Ana en diferentes ocasiones.

"Sí " Me respondió como si estuviera hablándole a un niño con dificultades mentales.

"Eso es bueno " Le dije como el idiota que estoy demostrando ser en este minuto.

"Usted tiene un talento muy agudo para la observación del Sr. Kavanagh" Murmuro Christian esbozando una sonrisa déspota e irónica

Sí, definitivamente el silencio es bueno, vamos a seguir con el me anime a mi mismo.

¿Por qué mierda asumí que esto seria menos incomodo si comenzábamos a hablar? Quizás estuviera tomando las cosas por el camino equivocado; miré de soslayo a Christian, estaba con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color crema bastante bonitos "¿Bonitos? ¿Qué mierda hacia yo pensando en que sus pantalones eran bonitos?" Joder, ya estaba actuando como una niña sentada en una cafetería simulando trabajar mientras se comía a los hombres con la mirada, esto era ridículo…

"Entonces ¿Qué esta pasando entre tú y mi hermana?" Finalmente pregunto Christian sacándome de mi letargo y mis extraños pensamientos.

"Realmente no lo sé, es complicado" Le respondí con sinceridad.

El me mira como sopesando mis palabras hasta que al final responde "Si lo es"

"Elliot ya me ha dado el discurso de "Si rompes el corazón de mi hermana, te rompo el cuello" así que si deseas agregar el mismo discurso o algo mas, no encuentro mejor momento que este" Agregue intentando bromear y aligerar el ambiente.

Él se río durante un par de segundo, pero luego de ello su expresión se oscureció, sentí su cambio de humor hasta en mis huesos. Mierda, no funciono mi broma

"Quiero decirte algo, aún que prefería no decirlo, siento que debo hacerlo" Murmuro sin apenas mirarme, sus labios se tensaron en una fina linea delgada, y amenazante.

Oh mierda…"Adelante, te escucho" Murmuré tragando grueso.

"Bien, he notado como miras a mi esposa" Santa mierda, lo había notado…

"Yo…" Su mano se alzo y negó con la cabeza enviándome una mirada oscura que me dejo mudo al instante.

"Si Albergas sentimientos, por mi esposa o por alguien más, aléjate de mi hermana" No había nada oculto en esas palabras, no era un hombre que hablara con frases estúpidas para leer entre lineas, eso era incluso peor que lo que Elliot me había dicho, Christian Grey no era un hombre de rodeos y aquí me estaba enfrentando y diciéndome que me alejara de su hermana, era lo correcto después de todo, yo no amaba a su hermana, yo amaba y amo a su esposa.

"Además parece que realmente le gustas a Mía, y no quisiera que le des una impresión equivocada" Murmuro con voz severa y amenazante, en ningún momento alzo la voz, y eso lo hacia un hombre mas peligroso aún.

"No me gustaría que le rompieras el corazón a mi hermana… Además sobra decir que Ana es mía" Agrego sin rastro de vergüenza y totalmente orgulloso de su matrimonio con Ana, pero su mensaje estaba totalmente claro, si quería coger a su esposa o romperle el corazón a Mía, me iba a arrepentir.

"Miran a mi esposa todo el tiempo y tengo que lidiar con eso, pero tú eres el hermano de la mujer de mi hermano y es irritante que te comas a mi esposa con la mirada mientras estás tomado del brazo de mi hermana pequeña" Agrego con voz fría, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento vería el agua congelada por la intensidad de su mirada y la gélida entonación de su voz, no me había dado cuenta de lo evidente que estaba siendo.

"Realmente no se que decirte Christian" Comencé con voz titubeante ¿Para que ocultarlo mas? "Yo quiero a Mía, pero eso no se compara con lo que siento por Ana" Confesé y el me miro de tal manera que creí haber visto como lanzaba las dagas con sus ojos.

"Mía es genial, divertida, linda, irritante, dulce, cariñosa… Y mil cosas mas, pero ambos sabemos que Ana es incomparable, es por eso que tú te enamoraste de ella" Respondí con sinceridad y sosteniendo su mirada a duras penas, estaba siendo honesto con él.

Asintió de manera rápida estudiando mis palabras."Me enamore de Ana por mucho mas que eso, Ethan" Admitió, yo sabía que estaba siendo honesto, ninguna mujer se compara con Ana en ningún sentido, Mía podría ser maravillosa, pero no era Ella.

"Bien, me alegra que todo quedara claro, piensa las cosas antes de romper el corazón de mi hermana y… No te acerques más a Ana" Agrego con voz acerada, sus ojos grises brillaron llenos de amenazas, el probablemente estaba imaginando ahogarme o otra cosa sobre como matarme, realmente solo pude asentir y encontrarle la razón.

"Pensaba irme de viaje" Murmuré rápidamente mientras el recogía su caña de pesca y yo la mía.

"Supongo que debo desearte buen viaje" Murmuro con una sonrisa irónica, había captado que no me acercaría mas a Ana.

"Supongo" Mi voz se perdió en el ruido del motor de la pequeña embarcación y sin mas tomo el rumbo hacia el embarcadero.

Después de casi una hora de viaje en la camioneta, el silencio ya no era incomodo, él se había quitado esa espina diciéndome lo que realmente pensaba y las advertencias ya habían sido dadas, lo único que lamentaba era la situación con Mía y como despedirme de ella.

Aparco en la entrada de la casa y sin mas bajo de la camioneta luciendo una sonrisa amplia y honesta, alce la vista y allí estaba Ana corriendo a sus brazos con una sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos brillantes, su amor por ese hombre era palpable y mi corazón se hundió un poco mas, por la misma puerta de donde salió Ana, salio Elliot en mi dirección con una sonrisa socarrona y divertida, baje de inmediato intentado una sonrisa mas grande.

"No parece que fuera tan mal" Dice Elliot.

"¿Estás loco? El casi me patea el culo" Agregue con un intento de broma, aún que sabía que eso era verdad.

"Eso no se podría llamar una patada en el culo, no directamente" Responde mientras mira a su hermano, que esta con Ana fundiéndose en un beso que me corto la respiración, yo realmente la amo.

Desvié mi vista de ellos y la fije en Elliot, sus ojos suspicaces me miraban con intensidad para luego cerrarlos y negar con la cabeza.

"Ellos se aman ¿Sabes?" Agrego rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa. "Sabes que es lo correcto" Murmuro sin un atisbo de broma en sus palabras mientras entraba en la lujosa casa.

Si, sabía que era lo correcto, sabía que debía hablar con Mía…


End file.
